


Aleatory

by mogwai_do



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleatory - Chance music in which the performers are free to perform their own material and/or their own manner of presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleatory

Over the years he's learned a hundred instruments and a thousand tunes. He's played in orchestras and taverns - for kings and sailors. Still, nothing mortal-made has ever compared.

Allegro: His blood sings counterpoint to the song of steel and the scuff of boots on concrete.

Andante: Panted breaths accompany the rustle of cloth as they circle leading to accelerando - a stuttering half-step dance.

Syncopation: The whistle of a blade missing by inches and the arm-shuddering percussion of a blade that doesn’t.

Rising, Methos spreads his arms wide to accept his due, virtuoso of the greatest music of all.

FIN


End file.
